


Pathways

by Ivory_Feathers



Series: More than words [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers
Summary: “I want you to say it.” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s jaw, keeping the demon’s gaze on him. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Making a start, but I've tried to make it a standalone too. 
> 
> May have the vaguest whiff of dub-con if you're prone to noticing that kind of thing, but not intended as such, both parties are fully and enthusiastically consensual in my opinion, though nerves happen. I threw in the tag as a precaution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Crowley didn’t want to get up. He was very comfortable, spooned up against Aziraphale’s legs, with his angel’s hand resting on his head. Aziraphale would take away his hand every so often to turn a page in the book he was reading, only to replace it a moment later with an apologetic caress. Aziraphale had been dressed when Crowley had fallen asleep, but he had miracled himself into pyjamas at some point in the night, Crowley noticed, as he pressed his face into the warmth of his angel’s side. Tartan, Crowley noticed with a laugh, though he wasn’t quite awake yet, so it came out as more of a sleepy snuffle.

Crowley’s nose was tucked into Aziraphale’s soft, warm hip and he was beginning wake up enough to appreciate that fact. Crowley nosed at Aziraphale’s pyjama top, hitching it up enough to access a patch of skin. He nestled in further, pressing his lips against the sensitive skin and inhaled deeply. Aziraphale smelled like home. Crowley mouthed at the soft ample flesh spilling over the waistband of the angel’s pyjama bottoms. Aziraphale carded his fingers through Crowley’s hair affectionately.

“Good morning, my dear”. Crowley suckled an answer into Aziraphale’s side, not willing yet to wake himself properly and certainly not willing to move. ”As lovely as that feels, my dear, I will not be distracted. Would you prefer to stay as we are to talk?” Crowley gave Aziraphale’s hip a nip with his teeth, hard enough to make the angel yelp in surprise.

”Crowley if we’re going to be sleeping together, we’re going to do it properly and that means talking about it”.

“We’re not _sleeping together_, Angel, you don’t sleep. You can hardly call it _sleeping together_ if one of us doesn’t actually sleep and anyway that’s not what sleeping together means, Aziraphale, how could you not know that?” Crowley was deeply embarrassed, knowing his behaviour was the reason Aziraphale was so insistent. It made him irritable. He could hear the petulance in his own voice and it only made him more cranky.

Aziraphale sighed. “You had a panic attack when we tried to make love, my dear” he caressed Crowley’s head gently as he spoke. “You scared me half to discorporation and I have no intention of letting it happen again”. Crowley gently worried Aziraphale’s flesh between his teeth. “They say if you’re not ready to talk about sex, then you’re not ready to have sex, anyway.”

“Oh, _they say_, do they? Is that what _they_ say? I can think of a dozen torments just off the top of my head for _them_ to endure” Crowley jerked his head up to snark at Aziraphale, valiantly trying to look fierce and hoping it would make his touchiness pass for a valid argument. Aziraphale sighed.

“Well, I think it sounds like very good advice and I think we should take it.” Crowley glared back at Aziraphale in response, but Aziraphale had that stubborn set to his mouth and he knew it was pointless arguing. Crowley sank back down into the bedding and burrowed his face back into the soft folds of flesh at Aziraphale’s hip and felt some of the contentment return. He snapped his fingers, ridding the angel of his pyjama bottoms and wound a hand around Aziraphale’s leg, until he reached the sensitive skin of the inner thigh, which trembled under his touch. “Crowley” Aziraphale warned softly. Crowley stretched his hand over the angel’s soft, warm flesh and kneeded it hard, relishing the feel of his fingers digging into Aziraphale’s delicate flab. He gave another hard squeeze just to hear the surprised yap again before he relaxed his touch to a light press.

“You start.” came the muffled order.

“We shall have to start introducing new habits into our daily routine. The first one was sleeping together. Would you like to keep that arrangement in place?” Crowley was sorry his dramatic eye-roll went unseen, it was a fine specimen. He nodded. Aziraphale sighed and Crowley remembered he was supposed to be vocal. “Yes.” He said. He had intended to sound put out, but he sounded small, nervous even. He gulped, even though he didn’t need it, not really. Crowley felt weak and he hated it, though Aziraphale was stroking his hair and massaging his scalp and that helped. _It helps too bloody much_ thought Crowley, clinging to the last remnants of grumpiness even as it faded under the tenderness of Aziraphale’s touch. Welcome though it may be, it was still disconcerting to Crowley to feel himself the subject of Aziraphale’s care and attention, having gone so long without. _New habits_ thought Crowley, vaguely trying to identify the feelings that came with his thoughts.

"Some new habits will be easy, whilst others will push our limits a bit more.” Crowley gave Aziraphale’s thigh a soft squeeze to show he was listening, but kept his face buried deep in the angel’s soft middle. Aziraphale swept his thumb across the demon’s temple in response.

“For the time being, I will decide on our new habits”. Crowley squeezed the angel’s thigh. “Thank you, my love” murmured Aziraphale with a caress across the demon’s temple. “Remember that if I suggest something you don’t want, you must tell me and we’ll move on, understood?” Crowley pumped his thigh enthusiastically, so Aziraphale soldiered on.

“Today, we will add two new habits at once, the first one is easy, you’ll like it, don’t worry. The other will make you feel quite nervous at first, my dear, but I know you’ll learn to make it your own in no time” Aziraphale smiled to himself, knowing from the demon’s unnatural stillness that he had piqued his interest.

”You will bid me good morning and good night every day with a kiss on the mouth.” Crowley huffed loudly into Azirphale’s middle, laughing at the absurdity of it. Of course they would kiss good morning and good night, they didn’t need a rule for that! _You will bid me…_echoed in Crowley’s mind and his huffed laughter turned into a groan. _He’s going to make you work for it_, he realised _He’s going to make you work with every one of these new habits_. _Our habits, indeed_. He squeezed Aziraphale’s thigh but made sure to add some pressure from his fingernails. Aziraphale bloody well giggled, the bastard, and Crowley mentally filed away the angel’s ticklish inner thighs for future reference.

”Shall I continue?” asked the angel with a tone of innocence which shouldn’t be achievable under the circumstances. Crowley shifted his hand up the angel’s thigh until his knuckles barely grazed Aziraphale’s balls as the angel breathed. Crowley took a moment to enjoy the angel’s shiver and gave his thigh another squeeze, delighting in the knowledge that the back of his knuckles now ghosted over Aziraphale’s balls at the slightest movement. Aziraphale sighed and instantly regretted the movement as the soft barely-there kiss of Crowley’s knuckles on his balls caused him to shiver and repeat the touch. He could feel himself growing hard, his cock mere inches from Crowley’s face. Aziraphale gamely ignored his arousal and continued.

”You will change your clothing the human way. You will do this in this room, while I am here. I may watch you, I may not, but you will change yourself always in my presence. You may miracle any clothing you want and you may clean it, but dressing and undressing you will now do the human way”.

Crowley could have choked. That wasn’t fun, it wasn’t sexy. It was plenty of other things, bad things. It was inconvenient, awkward, slow, irritating. It was a pain in the - face, thought Crowley, picturing himself landing on his whilst trying to get out of his skinny jeans manually for the first time. He wasn’t even sure it was possible. Oh, this was going to be mortifying.

”Remember, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Aziraphale waited for the familiar squeeze of his thigh, but Crowley lay very still at his side. “I don’t think you feel comfortable with your body nude in front of me, my love. This is a good way to start. I won’t look if you don’t want me to, I’ll read my book until you have finished. But I think this will help you to be more comfortable with me seeing your nudity and it will help us to grow more comfortable together".

”Take your time to think about it, my love, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want and we certainly don’t have to start right now”

Aziraphale’s belly thrummed as Crowley muttered into his folds. “Crowley?”

“I’ll think about it, Angel” Crowley spoke clearly, to both his and Aziraphale’s satisfaction. “That’s perfect, my love, thank you”.

“You like being told what to do.” 

Crowley’s stomach lurched at the words. “No.”

“I… I like…I don’t know. Not that. I don’t want you to tell me what to do, Angel, I won’t be ever be told what to do.”

“You like it when I take the lead, then?” guessed Aziraphale. Crowley turned his head to look at the ceiling.

“I like following you. I’ve always followed you. I like where you go. I mean mostly, there was that Paris incident, but one faux pas in six thousand years really isn’t such bad going, is it, Angel?”

Aziraphale laughed, patting Crowley’s mouth lightly with his fingers to stop the flow of words. “All right, I can take the lead, then. But you need to tell me if I’m making a mistake.” Crowley waited out the pause. “The other night” began Aziraphale, and Crowley felt a fresh wave of embarrassement, “you told me to stop when I touched you, um…” Crowley’s face burned as he remembered where Aziraphale had touched him, how intimately he had felt it. It was mortifying to remember Aziraphale’s touch and his own reaction to it, but the memory was also arousing, the heat spreading through Crowley’s body as he remembered straddling Aziraphale, the angel’s hands gripping his body in deliciously obscene ways, fingers tracing his entrance. Crowley swallowed thickly as the thought of it tickled his senses.

Aziraphale was in hell, figuratively speaking. He was beginning to realise why sex was such a complicated mess for humans. How could such a basic function be so horrendously embarrassing for two rational beings to discuss? Crowley’s knuckles softy grazing his balls with every, single, breath really wasn’t helping either. Crowley’s _erection_ suddenly making its presence known against Aziraphale’s leg was not doing much for the angel’s concentration either. Aziraphale was finding that he very much disliked becoming acquainted with the more administrative aspects of having a sexual relationship. It felt somehow shameful to talk about sex, it seemed to be almost entirely beyond Crowley’s capabilities, not without Aziraphale’s prompts, anyway. Aziraphale let his head fall back against the headboard with a sigh and felt Crowley’s knuckles stroke his balls. He was going to get through this if it discorporated him.

“Do you want to… I mean, do you want me to… that is, _how_ do you want us to..?

“Angel, I’m begging you, please stop talking, this is excruciating”

“Crowley, we are going to talk about this and if you persist in being difficult, we’re not having sex until we’ve drawn up schematics!” Crowley’s choking laughter tickled Aziraphale’s wobbling belly and he found himself laughing too. He ran his hand through Crowley’s hair. “Is doing that… what I did... The way that I touched you, my dear, is that something I should avoid?”

“Nng”.

Aziraphale sighed, his balls tickled yet again by Crowley’s blasted knuckles. Tormentor. “No” Crowley managed. Aziraphale ran his fingers down the back of Crowley’s neck. “No” whispered Aziraphale reverently. “No, I shouldn’t avoid that? You want me to do it again?” How Aziraphale wished he’d insisted on having this conversation elsewhere, he longed to see Crowley’s face as he ran his fingers over the demon’s cheek to lightly trace the curve of his lips, even as Crowley nodded. Aziraphale tapped the demon’s mouth to emphasize his point. “I want you to say it, my dear”.

“Yes” said Crowley immediately, and Aziraphale seized the opportunity to press the tip of his index into Crowley’s mouth, gently tracing the wet heat just past his lips. He laughed softly. “You can do better than that, my dear. _I want you to say it_ ".

Crowley’s head snapped up as the demon looked up at the angel in shock. Surely he didn’t mean…? Aziraphale took advantage of the first bit of eye contact the demon had conceded. He held Crowley’s gaze and waited. Crowley’s eyes bulged as he realised exactly what Aziraphale was asking of him. _Bastard_ he thought proudly, as he felt his pupils dilate with arousal. Aziraphale smiled fondly at the sight, moving his hand back to Crowley’s face. “I want you to say it.” Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s jaw, keeping the demon’s gaze on him. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Crowley couldn’t look away. His neck was becoming uncomfortable from craning back to maintain eye contact with Aziraphale, whose hand was carefully positioned, gently keeping Crowley’s head angled up. Crowley felt a thrill at the reminder of the gentle but unyielding command the angel had over him. He managed a slow blink.

“I want you to fuck me” Crowley exhaled, soft as breathing.

Aziraphale wasn’t sure he’d expected Crowley to respond so directly and it took him a moment to gather his senses. Crowley’s nervous exhale on his skin caught his attention. “Come here, my love” he said, gently tugging Crowley’s hair. “Come up here”. Crowley scrambled to throw a leg over Aziraphale and press himself to the angel’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Crowley was straddled over Aziraphale’s lap, legs wide open. The position was almost identical to the one they had taken the previous night. Aziraphale held his breath as Crowley settled in. Aziraphale could just reach far enough to cradle the demon’s backside and gently stroke his thighs. “Is this ok?”

“I’m fine. This is perfect, Angel”. Aziraphale gave Crowley’s ass a lewd grope just for good measure, delighting in hearing the demon’s breathy sigh. He kissed Crowley’s temple and settled in to enjoy his demon’s embrace.

It was a long time before Aziraphale spoke again. “Tell me what’s different now. Tell me why you’re not panicking.” When Crowley didn’t answer, Aziraphale continued talking. “You love cuddles” he teased gently, kissing Crowley’s temple. Crowley huffed half-heartedly. “You like it when I hold you”. Aziraphale moved his arms up to wrap around Crowley’s back and pressed the demon to his chest. “What else do you like?” He whispered into Crowley’s hair, giving his ear an encouraging nip.

“I like it when you talk to me.” Crowley turned his head to look at Aziraphale, but the angle was uncomfortable, so he sat back on Azirapahle’s legs. Aziraphale let him go and moved his hands under Crowley’s ass. To support his weight, of course. Crowley smirked at Aziraphale and wriggled his hips for good measure. “I like it when you tell me what you want to do to me” Crowley continued. “When you tell me what you’re doing to me. Describing what you’re thinking, everything you’re feeling. Not just about touching me, not just about sex, Angel. I know you’re with me when you’re talking to me. We feel close.” Crowley suddenly became fascinated by Aziraphale’s pyjama breast pocket and the angel knew there was more to come. He drummed his fingers on Crowley’s ass in what might have passed as an encouraging manner.

“You’ve always called me your dear, but last night you called me your love. You’re doing it again now. Did you notice?” Aziraphale shook his head. “I mean yes, I did. Well, maybe not really, I just… You’ve been my love for a long time, Crowley, I suppose it… feels… it feels like a necessity now”. Crowley laughed “Oh, that’s lovely, Angel, that is, very romantic, I’ve always dreamed of being someone’s necessity!”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “You are a necessity, Crowley, I don’t know how to get along without you. I hope you know that”. Crowley lurched forward to press a heated kiss to the angel's mouth. Aziraphale gasped and Crowley deepened the kiss, licking at Aziraphale's mouth and sucking at his tongue. Crowley gave Aziraphale's lip a hard tug with his teeth. "Angel, I want you to fuck me" he growled into Aziraphale's mouth. "Please just fuck me”.

In a snap, Crowley found himself naked atop an equally naked angel, with a very firm grip on Crowley's ass."Do you want to be on your back or on your knees?" Aziraphale asked into Crowley's mouth, between kisses. "Knees" gasped Crowley.

Crowley scrambled off Aziraphale and leaned over on his hands and knees as Aziraphale moved behind him, caressing his hips as he went. Aziraphale looked down at Crowley’s backside for the first time and bit the inside of his cheek at the sight, Crowley’s crack leading to a tight pink furl, the darker skin of his taint continuing down to Crowley’s hanging balls. Aziraphale licked his lips and leaned forward to plant a kiss low on Crowley’s spine and another right on his butt cheek. He straightened and grabbed one of Crowley’s ass cheeks in each hand, squeezing and massaging the flesh firmly, opening up Crowley’s cheeks to his gaze, watching the tight pink bud being pulled and grazing it with his thumbs with each stretch and tug.

Crowley whined. "No, stop! I need... ugh, Angel, I need you to ho- I need you to touch me more.”

"Okay, my love, come here" Aziraphale answered calmly, pulling the demon backwards into an embrace. Aziraphale wrapped himself over Crowley as he peppered Crowley's cheek with gentle kisses. "Never be embarrassed to tell me you want to be held. Say it back to me, my love, what do you want?" Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, the demon’s pupils wide with arousal and his hard cock bobbing in the air in front of him. "I want you to hold me when we - when you fuck me”.

Aziraphale hummed in understanding. He miracled two fat pillows lengthwise down the bed then rolled Crowley over so that he was hugging the pillows to his chest. Aziraphale gently raised Crowley's leg to lay over the low stack of pillows, placing a rapid series of kisses to the demon's back and ass before making his way up to lie behind Crowley, pressing his weight along the demon's back. "I'm here, my love" he said softly. Crowley groaned and buried his face into the pillow. Aziraphale chuckled and used one arm to support himself, but used the other to caress Crowley' s arm, kissing along the demon's neck. "Is this better?" he whispered, allowing Crowley a mute nod with a magnanimous smile. “I love you, my darling and I’m very proud of you, you’re perfect.” Aziraphale covered Crowleys neck and shoulder with firm kisses as he spoke.”Would you prefer to stop now, or take a bre-”

Crowley’s snarl was so fearsome it should probably have had a different effect, but it made Aziraphale smile affectionately.

"Crowley, I need to prepare you. Do you want me to do this the human way or the fast way?" Aziraphale moved his free hand down to slap Crowley's nearest butt cheek lightly.

“Human."

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully as he grasped Crowley's ass, gently spreading the demon open and exposing his hole. He propped his head on the crest of Crowley’s shoulder and stared.

"Look at you, my dear, how beautiful you are" Aziraphale kissed Crowley's arm as the demon shivered. "I thought you'd be used to it by now, my love" he teased, kissing into Crowley's side. "You keep opening your legs for me so wide, my love, showing off your pretty little hole and begging for my cock". Crowley sighed into the pillows as the angel countered his own harsh words with sweet kisses.

Aziraphale reached down to rub his fingers over Crowley's crack and down to his taint, pausing his kisses to listen for a reaction. "Go on" Crowley huffed into the pillow, doing his very best not to roll his eyes at his angel's cautious advances.

"So eager, my love" Aziraphale chuckled softly, resuming his kisses as he caressed Crowley's hole with miraculously lubed fingers. "So eager to feel me inside your tight little hole. Keeping such a beautiful, tight little hole especially for me, my dear. How perfect you are". Aziraphale murmured into Crowley's skin as he pressed his finger inside Crowley and groaned loudly "Fuck, Crowley you're so hot, you're so fucking hot!”

Crowley actually laughed at the angel's exclamation, but the foreign sensation of clenching on Aziraphale's finger cut him short. Crowley gasped as he felt the angel pressing further into his hole. The angel started pulling his finger back and Crowley clutched at the pillows under him. "Crowley you're so tight" whispered Aziraphale, resting his head against Crowley's side. He was starting to sweat. Crowley flailed an arm backwards and groped his way to Aziraphale's nipple. He pinched it hard as Aziraphale began slowly pumping his finger in and out. Gasping, they enjoyed the new sensation together until Crowley's hole began to relax enough for Aziraphale to press in a second digit.

Aziraphale traced his fingers along Crowley's inner walls curiously. "You're so soft, my dear, you feel so delicate" his voice was full of wonder as he moved his fingers further inside Crowley. "I think…"

Crowley sobbed as Aziraphale pressed against his prostate. Aziraphale froze as Crowley clenched down hard, relaxing immediately, the demon’s walls and asshole fluttering under Aziraphale’s touch, Crowley writhing against his pillows. “S'good, Angel" promised the demon into his pillow and Aziraphale pressed a third finger into Crowley, who sobbed again in response and began rocking along with Aziraphale's rhythm. "How does it feel for you, my dear? What do I feel like inside you? Talk to me, my darling, tell me how I feel inside you. You’re so hot for me, so soft. Your asshole is sucking my fingers inside you like you were made for me. I have three fingers inside you Crowley, my love, can you feel me?” Aziraphale watched Crowley’s hole stretch over his fingers as he slowly pumped in and out of Crowley. The angel brought his little finger up to trace the rim. “That’s another finger, Crowley, I’m going to push it inside of you too, I’m going to watch your beautiful asshole swallow up my fingers. I’m stretching you wide open for me, my dear, I’ve never seen anything so lovely”.

Aziraphale pulled his fingers out of Crowley’s hole just enough to set his little finger to the rim and gently press at it. “That’s my fourth finger you can feel pulling at your poor stretched out ass, my darling.” Aziraphale slowly pumped his hand back into Crowley. “Tell me how it feels, love”.

Crowley rallied his senses as best he could and stopped gnawing on the pillowcase. "S'good, Angel... fff... feels deep... you... more, Angel, fuck me now, Angel". Aziraphale shifted lower for a better angle to look at his fingers disappearing into Crowley's hole and gasped Crowley's name like a prayer. "Look at you, my dear, your beautiful little pucker is gone. Your greedy hole is gaping wide open for me now. You're stretched over my fingers, can you feel that, my love?" Aziraphale soothed Crowley's taut rim with his thumb, but curled his fingers to catch his knuckles gently on Crowley’s rim with every pull and push.

Crowley was rocking back and forth now, fucking himself onto Aziraphale's fingers. "Fuck me, Angel, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Angel, please fuck me" he sobbed into his pillow. Gently, Aziraphale pulled out his fingers, apologising for Crowley's whimper with a kiss to the demon's shoulder blade. He looked down to his effort, dark and leaking, and pressed his tip to Crowley's waiting hole. Adjusting his weight over Crowley, Aziraphale rested his head against the demon's nape. "I love you, Crowley, I love you, my dear” he whispered as he pressed in. Crowley made a noise somewhere between a keen and a groan. "Angel, fuck me" he grunted. Aziraphale held himself still, letting the demon adjust to him before pulling out slowly. "Fuck me!" Crowley grunted as Aziraphale pushed himself back in as far as he could. "Fuck me, Angel" whimpered the demon, as Aziraphale built up his pace, panting and kissing Crowley's sweat-damp skin.

Crowley keened and grunted with every thrust of the angel's hips. “Listen to yourself, my dear, can you hear? You make the most delicious noises, my dear, you sound quite undone. Are you trying to talk to me? Are you trying to tell me you love having my fat angel cock inside your virgin hole? Listen to it demon, listen to the sound of your slutty little arsehole gobbling up my cock, I’ve never heard anything so obscene in my life”. Crowley pressed his eyes shut as Aziraphale stopped talking, letting him listen to the slaps and squelches of the angel thrusting hard and fast into his hole. He felt a heat spread across his face and chest and he clenched his eyes shut as his own neglected cock grew impossibly harder, rubbing relentlessly against the pillows as the angel drove the demon’s body up and down on the bedding. He wanted to touch himself but couldn’t seem to unclench his fingers from his pillows, so he resigned himself to receiving only what Aziraphale saw fit to give him, concentrating on the angel’s cock rubbing in and out of his hole.

Crowley clung to his pillows as he was rocked on Aziraphale’s cock, grunting louder and harder with every thrust. Aziraphale thought he'd never heard anything so beautiful until the grunts mixed with sighs. Aziraphale made sure to hit the same spot over and over as he thrust into the soft, pliant demon. Aziraphale whispered Crowley’s name like a prayer.

With each thrust, Crowley's dick was rubbed against the pillows, his body gone lax, helpless to the sensations Aziraphale was offering. He thought his angel might still be talking to him, but Crowley's mind was no longer processing anything other than his arousal. Only one gentle command registered. "My beautiful darling, come for me".

With a choked sob, Crowley let his orgasm take over as Aziraphale maintained his relentless hard thrusts against his prostate. He shuddered and gasped as his walls tightened around Aziraphale's cock. The pressure brought on Aziraphale's own orgasm as he thrust in one last time and came deep inside Crowley with a small contented sigh. Somewhere deep in Crowley’s scattered senses, it occurred to him that Aziraphale sounded almost as though he had just finished a particularly pleasant cup of tea. Somewhere deep in Crowley’s scattered senses, the demon pledged revenge.

"Angel?" croaked Crowley. Aziraphale slipped his softening cock from Crowley's hole and quickly examined the demon’s opening in case he had been too rough. Crowley shuddered as Aziraphale’s fingers touched his sensitive entrance. “Don’t” he said loudly, even as Aziraphale prepared to miracle him clean. Aziraphale rearranged himself until he was lying on top of Crowley’s pillows, a mirror image of the demon’s position and leaning in to press a kiss to Crowley's nose. “I want to feel it for a while”, the demon explained as Aziraphale looked down at him. Aziraphale gave Crowley’s nose a reassuring pinch. Crowley reached to take Aziraphale's hand and closed his eyes. “You have _quite_ the flair for dirty talk, Angel. You have absolutely the filthiest mouth I’ve ever heard, I can’t believe some of the things you said”.

“You said 'fuck', Angel", Crowley laughed wearily "_Twice_ ". 


End file.
